Utopia
Utopia is the seventh story mission in Destiny 2. Objectives Transcript Siren's Watch, Titan Sloane: Ahh. It's a hell of a view, isn't it? We're up and running thanks to you. There's plenty more to do around here, though. Chief among them — finally breaking ground on a counteroffensive against the Red Legion. I have a plan, but it won't work without you. We intercepted a priority one Red Legion signal during the City evacuation, but we can't crack the encryption. Holliday says there's tech that can do the job in the Arcology, which is effectively hostile territory. You'd be going in blind. The place has been dark for centuries. All we know for sure is the Hive is raising hell down there, perhaps literally. But if you're in… Let's put the plan into action. The Rig, Titan Zavala: Holliday has detected an unusual amount of electricity being re-directed into the Arcology. Holliday: Yep. Juice like that can only mean one thing: a network of CPU's — powerful ones. Zavala: Unfortunately, we don't know where the network might be located. Holliday: So, you're gonna have to snoop around, not draw too much attention Zavala: Guardian, securing this asset could turn the tide of this "war" with the Red Legion. Without it… I don't know what comes next. Solarium, Titan THE GUARDIAN FIGHTS A GROUP OF FALLEN. Ghost: Looks like the Fallen were trying to break through those tiles. THE GUARDIAN DESTROYS THE TILES AND ENTERS THE ARCOLOGY Arcology PA: Welcome to New Pacific Arcology, the bright future of space colonization in the shadow of Saturn. Ghost: Sounds like the Arcology's operating system is back online Holliday: I knew it! Keep an eye out for an OS access terminal. You can use it to pinpoint the CPU network. Arcology PA: Thirty four percent of Titan's citizen's hope that the Traveler will terraform the ocean-moon soon. Arcology PA: Attention science lovers! The Collective's lecture on the terraforming of Io begins in five minutes in the Cassini Library. Festering Halls, Titan Ghost: Over there. One of the access terminals we're looking for . GHOST SCANS THE ACCESS TERMINAL Ghost: The CPU network is deep in the maintenance levels. Amanda, is this what we're looking for? Holliday: Bingo! That's the place! Ghost: Ok, I've got the location. Let's find a way down. THE GUARDIAN IS AMBUSHED BY HIVE. THEY FIGHT THEIR WAY THROUGH THE FESTERING HALLS Ghost: Looks like the Hive dug a shortcut for us. Let's head down that hole in the ground. DROPPING DOWN THE HOLE Ghost: We're definitely in Hive territory now. Zavala: Indeed. Keep radio chatter to a minimum… We don't want to draw any… unnecessary attention. THE GUARDIAN FIGHTS A HORDE OF HIVE BEFORE GARMURG THE OGRE BLOCKS THEIR WAY DOWN TO THE MAINTENANCE TUNNELS OF THE FESTERING HALLS BEFORE DROPPING DOWN TO THE CPU. Arcology PA: Warning. CPU network disrupted. Ghost: Well, there's no way the Hive didn't hear that alarm. Zavala: Move it, Guardian! Ghost: We got the CPU, but we stirred up the entire Hive colony, and it's a long walk to the surface. Holliday: They're not gonna make it out of there, Commander. Zavala: Guardian. Can you make it to the Center of the Arcology? We should be able to send someone to pick you up from there. Holliday? Holliday: Yeah… yeah, I'm on it THE GUARDIAN JUMPS INTO AN ARMORED VEHICLE. Ghost: This road leads to the center of the Arcology. We'll need a way out once we get there. Holliday: I'm strapping in and about to take off. I'll be there ASAP. Zavala: Amanda! Holliday: Sir? Zavala: Fly fast. Fly safe. Holliday: Yes, sir! THE GUARDIAN DRIVES TO THE CENTER OF THE ARCOLOGY Holliday: Got eyes on ya, pal! Meet you at the end of the road! Zaval: Good work — both of you. Let's get that CPU to Control and decrypt these transmissions. Holliday: Things may finally be looking up for us. Siren's Watch, Titan FOOTAGE OF THE ALMIGHTY DESTROYING A SOLAR SYSTEM Sloane: They call it… "The Almighty." The crown jewel of the Red Legion and life's work of their leader… Dominus Ghaul. Ghaul has subjugated hundreds of worlds. Those that resisted… no longer exist. You see, The Almighty… annihilates stars. Nothing- and no one- survives Ghaul's ambition. What he wants… is the Traveler. And its Light. As for The Almighty… it's now pointed at our Sun. In short, sir… the war's over. And we've lost. Zavala: We built our home under the protection of the Traveler. When our enemies attacked, we built a wall that stood for centuries. But now walls mean nothing. This enemy has taken our home. Taken our Light. And now they threaten our very existence! We're going all in on this… "Almighty". How long before the Fleet's combat ready? Sloane: Zavala, wait- ZAVALA PUNCHES THE TABLE Zavala: If we wait, we die. But if we attack together, we can take back our home, our Light… our hope. Or we die trying. Now. I need my fireteam. I need Ikora and Cayde. References Category:Destiny 2 Story Missions